Las Flechas de Cupido
by The little Dark Lady
Summary: Abandonada por su amante por una rubia de piernas largas, Hermione Granger estaba previendo un solitario, deprimente día de San Valentín en su cabaña de vacaciones. Entonces una tempestad de nieve dejó caer al caliente, sexy, tío bueno Draco Malfoy en su umbral. De repente la noche adquirió un nuevo significado cuando él la llevó a la aventura sexual de su vida...
1. Chapter 1

La historia pertenece a **Desiree Holt**, y los personajes a **J.K Rowling**

**Argumento:**

Abandonada por su amante por una rubia de piernas largas,Hermione Granger estaba previendo un solitario, deprimente día de San Valentín en su cabaña de vacaciones.

Entonces una tempestad de nieve dejó caer al caliente, sexy, tío bueno Draco Malfoy en su umbral. De repente la noche adquirió un nuevo significado cuando él la llevó a la aventura sexual de su vida...

**Capítulo 1:**

Hermione Granger no sabía que la deprimía más, la inesperada tormenta de nieve que rugía fuera de su pequeña cabaña, el calendario que le recordaba que mañana sería otro Día de San Valentín y que todavía no había encontrado un hombre que lanzara su corazón y sentidos en órbita, o que se estuviera convirtiendo en una maniaca sexual hambrienta. La nieve no había estado prevista cuando decidió escaparse de las fiestas y de todas las parejas besuqueándose las caras por todas partes. Pero aquí estaba, aislada. Como trillada. Incluso su teléfono móvil no funcionaba.

Echó una mirada a la cabaña. Su escondite. Su regalo a sí misma cuando recibió una comisión enorme por la venta de una casa. El sector inmobiliario era un trabajo malditamente duro y sentía que se había ganado con creces el dinero. Realmente era solo una gran habitación, con una cama de cuatro postes en una pared, una área de estar alrededor de la chimenea de piedra donde un fuego un fuego ardía ahora, una minúscula cocina y un pequeño baño. Pero era todo suyo y un gran lugar para escaparse de las cosas.

Golpeó con el pie en la bolsa del gimnasio en el suelo junto al sofá, maldiciendo su suerte y lloviendo maldiciones sobre cada mujer que estuviera atrapada en una felicidad sexual en febrero. Todas, menos ella. No es que ella no estuviera dispuesta, eso sí. Era solo que ella parecía no poder encontrar un hombre que fuera tan aventurero en el sexo como ella. Mejor dicho. Como ella deseaba ser. Había dejado de buscar el amor. Sería feliz de encontrar un hombre que pudiera hacer sonar sus campanas. Pero cada hombre que había encontrado en los pasados tres años había resultado ser un inútil de una forma u otra. O bien estaban siempre tirándola a la basura por rubias de piernas largas con una figura de talla dos. No había llegado al punto de sacar sus juguetes todavía. Excepto para ella misma.

Hermione suspiró. Su tercer día de San Valentín sola con su bolsa de juguetes sexuales, la mayoría de los cuales, no habían estado fuera de sus envoltorios. Oh, había dado a lo que ella llamaba su "Placer Púrpura" un buen trabajo, un nuevo tipo de vibrador con pequeñas orejas de conejo que se sujetaban en su clítoris y fácilmente la llevaban al borde. Y el mini-vibrador impermeable era magnífico, especialmente en la ducha. Pero deseaba usar todos los demás. No por sí misma, tampoco. Y deseaba encontrar a alguien en quien confiar realmente que la ayudara a usar las esposas.

¿Qué era lo incorrecto en ella, de todas formas? Cada hombre con el que comenzaba una relación con el tiempo la dejaba y lo siguiente que sabía era que ellos estaban divirtiéndose con señorita _Talla Dos_, con una larga melena rubia y piernas que llegaban hasta el cielo. Su madre siempre le había dicho que las cosas buenas venían en paquetes pequeños, pero cuando se trataba de la altura, aparentemente nadie lo creyó.

Se miró a sí misma en el espejo de cuerpo entero frente a la cama y muy lentamente se quitó su camiseta y sus pantalones vaqueros, a continuación su sujetador y su tanga. Se giró de lado a lado, examinándose a sí misma. No había nada malo, pensó. Muslos un poco demasiado gruesos, quizá, culo un poco más lleno de lo que la gustaría y sus pechos no lo que tú llamarías descarados. Pero de todos modos, no pensaba que fuera un cuerpo al que tú hicieras ascos.

Deslizó sus manos sobre sus pechos, comprobando su peso, después masajeando sus pezones entre el pulgar y el índice. Como siempre, pequeños escalofríos de placer bajando rápidamente por su espina dorsal y a su coño. Moviendo sus manos más abajo, las presionó contra su estómago plano, el resultado de un constante trabajo duro, y sobre su desnudo, recién depilado con cera coño. Separando más sus pies, permitió que la punta de un dedo machacara su clítoris e inmediatamente sintió la humedad anidándose dentro de su coño.

Sus ojos adquirieron una mirada vidriosa mientras ella separaba sus labios, raspándolos suavemente con sus uñas y deslizando dos delgados dentro en su raja. Si, ella estaba bien. Bella y jugosa. Con un ritmo familiar empezó a golpear arriba y abajo, su respiración más rápida, el pulso profundo en su vagina erigiendo su necesitada vibración.

Estaba preparada para agarrar el placer purpura de la bolsa del gimnasio cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta la asustó y la hizo salir de su ensoñación. Se sacudió, casi empalándose a sí misma sobre sus dedos y casi se cayó sobre su culo.

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿En esta tempestad de nieve? Cuando giró su cabeza vio una cara mirando fijamente por la gran ventana y casi se desmayó.

Su primer pensamiento no fue que él pudiera ser un asesino o un violador, sino que él la había visto desnuda jugando consigo misma. Cogió su bata, que estaba a los pies de la cama, metió sus brazos en las mangas y la ató firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Tomó una respiración profunda para calmar su corazón y buscó alguna clase de arma.

¿Cómo de loca estaba para estar allí arriba sola sin protección? No, ¿cómo de loco estaba alguien más para aparecer allí arriba en un punto aislado?

Justo cuando él golpeó en la ventana de nuevo y le gritó:

—Soy inofensivo, lo juro. Por favor, abre la puerta.

Hermione agarró el atizador de la chimenea, sosteniéndolo apretada en su puño y abrió la pesada puerta de madera.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba seguro de estar teniendo un ataque al corazón. Por un lado, debía estar de regreso en Florida donde hacía calor, no aquí arriba en los paisajes agrestes de Maine olvidados de Dios. Pero la pelea con su socio en el hotel de Boston había sido el colmo en una rápidamente desintegrada relación laboral. Había ofrecido vender su parte y Nott se había abalanzado sobre ella. ¡Por fin! Podría empezar otra empresa de construcción. Se seguía construyendo en los cincuenta estados.

Después, por supuesto, estaba Astoria la zorra. Demasiado malo que ella comprara boletos para un viaje en San Valentín sin decírselo a él. Cuando le había dicho que no podría regresar a tiempo para hacerlo, ampolló la línea de teléfono con una cadena de maldiciones que harían ruborizarse a un estibador y le había colgado. Okey. Adiós y buen viaje a ella también. Estaba cansado de sus egoístas quejas y exigencias. Y habría sido maravilloso si solo alguna vez en la cama ella hubiera preguntado lo que él deseaba. Astoria definitivamente estaba centrada en su propio placer, en sus propios términos, a veces apenas toleraba alguna de las cosas que él deseaba hacer.

Así que se metió en el maldito SUV que había alquilado en el aeropuerto y comenzó a conducir. Directamente hacia el norte. No tenía ni idea incluso ni de donde estaba. Y entonces la maldita camioneta se descompuso en mitad de la maldita tormenta de nieve. Caminando hacia la única luz que pudo ver antes de morir y la última cosa que esperó ver fue a una mujer desnuda, una apetitosa mujer desnuda, con un resbaladizo, depilado coño, dándose placer a sí misma frente a un espejo.

Golpeó la ventana de nuevo. Si ella no abría la puerta lo suficientemente pronto, se le congelarían sus malditas bolas y entonces no importaría con quien él se fuera a la cama.

La observó tirar de una bata, que lástima, era una mujer sumamente bella, y después tomó el atizador de la chimenea. Jesús, ¿iba a romperle la crisma con él? Mientras ella camina lentamente hacia la puerta, él dio patadas en el suelo y golpeó sus manos juntas para estimular la circulación.

Finalmente la puerta chirrió abriéndose y ella le miró a través de una estrecha abertura.

—¿Qué desea?

—Lo única cosa que deseo es salir de esta maldita tempestad antes de convertirme en una estatua de hielo. Te prometo que no voy a violarte o matarte si me dejas ponerme frente a la chimenea.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

_Vamos, señora. No tome todo el día para decidirse._

—E-está bien. Puedes entrar.

Abrió la puerta de par en par para que él pasara adentro.

—Gracias. —Sintió su garganta congelada—. Eres un ángel de misericordia. —Pasó junto a ella y se plantó inmediatamente delante de la chimenea. Quitándose su chaqueta y sus guantes, levantó sus manos hacia el calor—. Dios, comenzaba a pensar que nunca conseguiría estar caliente otra vez.

—¿Qué está haciendo en esta tormenta?

Ella mantuvo su distancia, todavía sujetando el atizador.

—Es una larga, desagradable historia, con la que no la aburriré.

—Debe estar loco para salir a conducir con un tiempo como este, señor… señor…

—Draco Malfoy —La miró sobre su hombro—. Y juro que puede bajar el atizador. Tengo demasiado frio para hacer algo más que temblar.

* * *

Hermione estaba intentando muy duro mantener su mente en los negocios y tener cuidado con el extraño, pero estaba segura de que las Parcas lo habían enviado como su regalo de San Valentín. Estaba más bien por sobre los _seis pies_* de altura, con un ligeramente enmarañado pelo rubio, amplios hombros, cuerpo de delgadas caderas que sus vaqueros y camisa hacían poco por ocultar y cuando él la miró, ella casi se derritió en sus ojos marrón chocolate.

_Cálmate, Hermione. No sabes nada de este tipo._

Excepto que era magnífico y casi la hizo venirse solo con estar parado cerca de ella.

—Así que. En caso de muera por hipotermia, ¿tienes planeado decirme tu nombre? Yo te dije el mío.

Ella le miró fijamente.

—Tu nombre. Tienes uno, ¿Verdad?

—Um, sí. Es Hermione. Hermione Granger.

—Bien, Hermione Granger, si eres la última cosa que veo antes de morir, eres una hermosa visión para llevarme conmigo.

Ella de repente se dio cuenta que él estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no temblar.

—Tus ropas están empapadas. ¿Qué tan lejos has caminado, de todas formas?

—Mucho más lejos de esa cosa que tú llamas carretera. —Comenzó a frotar sus manos arriba y debajo por sus brazos—. Mi coche alquilado se jodió y no creo que haya una cosa tal como una señal de teléfono móvil en esta parte del mundo.

—No, lo siento. Y el servicio normal de teléfono no funciona, tampoco.

No podía dejar de mirarle fijamente. Si alguien fuera a violarla, le elegiría a él. Con un suspiro, dejó el atizador sobre la mesa del café.

—Deberías quitarte esas ropas mojadas antes de pillar una pulmonía.

Las esquinas de su boca se giraron hacia arriba.

—Bien, esa es una gran idea, si tuviera algo más que ponerme. —Su sonrisa se volvió traviesa—. Por supuesto, siempre podría sentarme desnudo sin hacer nada. Como tú estabas haciendo cuando yo golpeé la ventana.

Hermione se sintió ruborizarse sobre cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

—No creo que necesitemos hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué no, dulce? —Su mirada barrió sobre ella—. Era un magnifico cuerpo al que estabas, um, lo que fuera que estabas haciendo.

—Soy muy consciente de mis defectos, si no te importa, para que puedas mantener falsos elogios. —Corrió al cuarto de baño y cogió dos enormes toallas de un estante, después se las tendió a Draco—. Aquí. Toma una ducha caliente, después envuélvete en estas. Deberían cubrirte muy bien. Y podemos quitar la manta de la cama, también. Secaré tus ropas al fuego.

—Vaya, gracias, Hermione. Eres una gran anfitriona.

Le guiñó un ojo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

En un minuto sus mojadas ropas salieron volando. Hermione colocó una silla cerca del fuego y las tendió sobre la parte de atrás. Después paseó. Mientras la ducha corría. Cuando se paró. Mientras escuchó débiles movimientos tras la puerta.

Entonces de repente él estaba junto a ella, oliendo a jabón y masculinidad, una de las toallas colgando bajo sus caderas. Sintió que el líquido inundaba su coño y esperaba que no goteara por sus piernas y la avergonzara. Por lo menos más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—Gracias por la ducha. Realmente ayudó.

—No hay problema. —Se movió a la pequeña área de la cocina. Permanecer cerca de él era peligroso—. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Café? —Tiró de la puerta del frigorífico para abrirla—. Tengo algo de vino si lo prefieres.

—¿Vino? —Doradas luces brillaron en sus ojos—. ¿Tenías planeado emborracharte?

—Yo… esto… mañana es el Día de San Valentín. Tenía planeada una pequeña celebración.

Draco miró a su alrededor.

—Así que, ¿dónde está el afortunado tipo? No quiero obstaculizar su plan.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Ningún tipo afortunado. Solo yo.

Él elevó sus cejas.

—¿Estás celebrando para ti misma?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba empezando a pensar que esa es la mejor forma.

Él miró hacia la tarta de chocolate con forma de corazón en la encimera.

—¿Una tarta y ya está? Vamos, Hermione. Se supone que alguien se unirá a ti, ¿cierto?

Ella se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado.

—Nadie. ¿Cómo de patético es esto? Parece que soy abandonada justo antes de cada día de San Valentín. —Torció sus labios en una sonrisa amarga—. Se ahorran comprar regalos, supongo.

Sus ojos adquirieron una mirada de asombro.

—No puedo creer eso. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría pasar el Día de San Valentín contigo?

Ella apretó sus puños.

—Por si tus globos oculares siguen todavía congelados y no puedes ver bien, puedes no haber notado que no luzco exactamente como el sueño caminante de cualquier hombre. —Tragó saliva—. Un tipo tuvo incluso la amabilidad de decirme que si creciera diez centímetros y tuviera mis piernas esculpidas me daría otra oportunidad. —Su voz se elevó con indignación—. ¡Otra oportunidad! Tuvo suerte de que no le cortara sus pelotas.

—Bueno, eso es muy triste. Y un terrible comentario para la población masculina, porque lo están haciendo todo mal. Tú de verdad haces que mis hormonas marchen en triple tiempo. Escucha, quizá podríamos… ¡Ow! —Se había puesto en marcha hacia ella y se dio un dedo de sus pies descalzos contra su cargada bolsa del gimnasio—. ¿Qué demonios?

—No abras eso —gritó ella, cuando él la levantó y la abrió.

La mandíbula de Draco se cayó.

—Dios mío, ¿estos son lo que pienso que son? —levantó la mirada hacia ella, una sensual mirada en sus ojos que brillaban con calor—. Bien, bien, bien. Esta es en realidad la clase de fiesta de San Valentín que estabas planeando. Pero esta clase de fiesta realmente debe ser compartida con alguien.

—Dame eso.

Ella trató de agarrarla, pero él la alejó de su alcance.

—Uh, uh, uh.

Ella perdió el equilibrio y tropezó contra su cuerpo. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y ella se encontró a sí misma mirándose en esos ojos chocolate. Entonces él inclinó su cabeza y la besó.

Al principio fue solo un roce de sus labios contra los suyos, una pasada en su tierna carne inferior. Pero envió un pequeño escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, abrió su boca en un suspiro y la lengua de él barrió dentro como una llama merodeadora. Lamió el caliente, oscuro interior, chupando su lengua y girándola con la suya. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, tirando de ella contra su cuerpo, su inflamada polla presionando en la suavidad de su vientre.

En el mismo momento en que ella estuvo segura de que se había quedado sin respiración y sus piernas se desplomarían él levantó su cabeza, sus ojos oscuros, las ventanas de su nariz ligeramente acampanadas.

—Así que, Hermione —Su voz era ronca—. Aquí estamos, con nada que hacer hasta que la tormenta pase. ¿Por qué no me dejas que te ayude con tu celebración del día de San Valentín?

_Esto es una locura. Ni siquiera lo conoces. Pero el sexo salvaje con un magnífico extraño supera a todos los Días de San Valentín que has tenido._

Con un suspiro se fundió en él.

—E-está bien.

Él puso su boca cerca de su oído.

—Podemos probar alguno de esos juguetes que has estado cargando durante mucho tiempo. ¿Te gustaría?

Se sintió a si misma ponerse más caliente por todas partes y su piel se sintió demasiado tensa.

—S-sí.

Oh, sí, por favor. Quiero hacerlo todo contigo.

Su mano se deslizó bajo su corta bata, la cual realmente no la cubría demasiado y ella sintió sus dedos entre sus muslos, acariciando su monte, resbalándose hacia su raja y tocando su clítoris, después se metieron profundamente en la apertura de su coño mientras ella ensanchaba su postura.

—Oh, sí —susurró él—. Lo supe cuando te vi a través de la ventana. Eres caliente, dulzura. Y mojada. Vamos a tener una feliz diversión y juegos. —La besó otra vez, después golpeó su culo. —¿Qué tal si conseguimos algo de ese vino y lo llevamos a la tentadora cama?

—Okey. —Estaba tan caliente solo con su toque que no estaba segura de poder caminar, pero se las arregló para conseguir el vino y las copas.

Draco se recostó en la cama apoyándose contra las almohadas, lanzó la toalla a un lado. Dorado pelo espolvoreaba sus brazos y piernas, enmarañado densamente en su pecho y bajando en una flecha hasta un nido de rizos alrededor de la raíz de la más magnífica polla que ella había visto nunca. Era espesa y estaba surcada de venas trazando su longitud. La cabeza era lisa y purpura, la raja perfectamente centrada. Su boca se hizo agua solo de mirarla.

Él atrapó su expresión y las esquinas de su boca se elevaron. Envolvió una mano suavemente alrededor de su eje y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.

—Puedes tocarme si lo deseas, Hermione. Está bien. Me gustaría que lo tocaras.

Ella dejó el vino y las copas sobre la mesilla de noche y extendió los dedos para frotar sobre la oscura cabeza. Su boca se secó al sentir la caliente piel de seda.

Draco movió su mano y la colocó sobre las suyas.

—Vamos, Hermione. Solo juega con ella un poco. —Se rió—. No mucho. No quiero perderla demasiado pronto. Pero vamos. Me gustaría la sensación de tu mano sobre ella.

Movió la mano de ella arriba y abajo, su cuerpo se tensó por el esfuerzo de controlarse. Cuando ella se inclinó y pasó su lengua por la cabeza, dando vueltas con su lengua en su raja, él la empujó.

Ella sacudió su cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás como si él la hubiera abofeteado.

—Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. —Acarició su espalda y extendió su mano para acariciar su mejilla—. ¿Crees que no me gusta esto? Estás muy equivocada. Me gustaría deslizar mi polla por tu garganta con esos suaves pequeños labios envueltos alrededor de ella. Quiero verte chupándome y sentir tus manos en mis bolas. Pero me pones tan caliente de solo mirarte, dulce, no puedo dejarte hacerlo todavía o terminaré antes que tú. ¿Okey? —Sujetó su cara para que ella pudiera mirarle—. ¿Okey? —preguntó otra vez.

Ella cabeceó.

—Okey.

Él inclinó la barbilla de ella hacia él.

—Sabes, me considero a mi mismo un bastardo con mucha suerte por quedarme varado cerca de tu cabaña. Un bastardo con mucha suerte.

Hermione sintió un rubor manchar sus mejillas.

—Gracias.

—Y solo en el caso de que te lo estés preguntando —la dijo en voz baja—, esta se está convirtiendo en una de las mejores noches de mi vida. —Se echó hacia atrás de nuevo—. ¿Ahora qué tal si me coges esa bolsa de cosas ricas y la traes a esta gran cama conmigo?

—Bien. —Ella puso la botella de vino y las copas en la mesilla de noche, cogió el bolso y subió a la cama junto a él.

Él abrió la bolsa y sacó su placer purpura y su pequeño vibrador y los dejó junto a él en la cama. Después tomó dos tapones anales y el recordatorio de que ella había estado soñando con usarlo junto con la pequeña caja de bolas de metal orgásmicas. Estas las puso en la mesilla de noche junto con un delgado tubo de lubricante y una botella de aceite.

—Por supuesto espero que tengas algo más aquí junto a todos estos juguetes porque no estoy nada preparado para… Ah. ¡Bien, bien, bien! —Sacó una súper-grande caja de condones que ella había comprado y sus ojos se iluminaron con picardía—. ¿Esperabas un ejército aquí?

Sus mejillas se calentaron de nuevo.

—No podía decidirme por lo que coger y el empleado de la tienda dijo que estas tenían una gran variedad.

—¡No es broma! —Guiñó un ojo al leer la parte de atrás de la caja. —¿Una variedad de sabores? ¿Acanalado para su placer? ¿Elije tu color? Hermione, me dejas sin aliento. Si usamos todos estos voy a necesitar más que vino para darme fuerzas.

Ella extendió sus manos, las palmas hacia arriba.

—Yo solo…

Él levantó una mano y besó el interior de su muñeca. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—No puedo esperar para deslizar mi polla en ti con uno de esos, entonces lamer el sabor más tarde. Sí, madame, eso será un dulce placer. —Deslizó sus dedos suavemente sobre la ladera superior de sus pechos—. Te prometo, Hermione, que esta será una noche que ambos recordaremos.

—Gracias. —Suspiró en un aliento y llenó las copas de vino, entregando una a Draco.

—Por el día de San Valentín —él dijo y chocó su copa con la suya.

* * *

* 1,83 centímetros aproximadamente


	2. Chapter 2

****La historia pertenece a **Desiree Holt**, y los personajes a **J.K Rowling**

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Draco apenas podía creerlo. De una cierta convicción que se iba a congelar hasta la muerte en el blanco infierno ahora estaba tumbado desnudo con una mujer que hacía a su polla palpitar y a sus bolas doler. Bajando la copa medio vacía, se inclinó y deslizó su mirada sobre su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

¡Excelente!

Muslos en los que un hombre podría hundir sus manos, pechos con puntas color rosa que solo pedían a gritos ser amamantados y un coño tan liso y suave que le hacía doler.

Sentía la tensión en el cuerpo de ella y se sonrió a sí mismo. Su pequeña Hermione podría ser una aventurara pero apostaría que mucho de ello se encontraba todavía en su cabeza. Su corazón brincó ante el pensamiento de que él pudiera ser el primero en ayudarla a representar sus fantasías.

Tirando de ella más cerca, se invitó a sí mismo a otro de esos besos adictivos que hacían que su polla se levantara y mendigara. Se tomó su tiempo, deslizando sus labios por su boca, bajando por la línea de su mandíbula y al suave punto en su cuello justo bajo su oreja. Casi podía sentirla fundirse contra él.

Cuando ahuecó uno de sus pechos, ella inconscientemente se arqueó en su toque y él bajó su boca hacia el pezón rosado oscuro. Al minuto que lo barrió en su boca y lo succionó, bañándolo con su lengua, pequeños gritos escaparon de los labios de ella y se giró hacia él.

Dios, esta mujer era receptiva. Draco estaba seguro de que había muerto y llegado el cielo.

Se tomó su tiempo, succionando un pecho mientras rodaba el pezón del otro entre el índice y el pulgar, pellizcando y calmando, mordiendo y acariciando. Con sus pezones endurecidos en apretados puntos y sus pechos enrojecidos por sus servicios, besó su camino hacia su ombligo, lamiendo la hendidura con su lengua. Después se dirigió a ese precioso coño desnudo que estaba atrayéndole como moscas a la miel.

Presionó sus labios contra la suave piel, dejando la punta de su lengua moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás en pequeñas barridas.

—Amé mirarte a través de la ventana, azúcar. No sabes como de caliente me puse solo de verte darte placer a ti misma.

—¿Lo hiciste? —la voz de Hermione fue débil y su cuerpo se movió nerviosamente contra el suyo.

—¿Lo harías para mí otra vez? Usaremos uno de tus juguetes a los que ya estás acostumbrada y yo te ayudaré. ¿Bien?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, todavía frotando su cuerpo contra el de él, tan excitada que estaba usando sus propias manos para pellizcar y rodas sus pezones y tirar de ellos. Draco había tenido más de su parte de mujeres, pero ninguna como Hermione. Estaba acostumbrado a mujeres que realizaban sexo como si estuvieran siendo examinadas. ¡Hermione solo quería hacerlo! Santa madre. Tenía que tener cuidado de no correrse solo por mirarla.

Draco se movió y se arrodilló entre las piernas de ella, doblándolas para que sus pies se plantaran sobre el colchón. Colocó sus manos en el interior de sus muslos, rozando la tierna piel con sus nudillos y deleitándose con el estremecimiento que él provocó. Suavemente empujó contra ellos.

—Extiende tus muslos para mi, azúcar. Abiertos de verdad, ahora. Déjame ver cada pulgada de ese suave pequeño coño.

Con una timidez que encontró atractiva, ella le permitió presionar sus muslos abiertos y se movió, así sus hombros los mantenían separados. Con sus pulgares extendió sus labios tanto que pudo ver toda la dulce, húmeda carne de su interior.

—Hermoso —suspiró y se inclinó para besar desde su clítoris hasta su culo—. Y delicioso.

Comenzó a lamerla en serio, entumeciendo su lengua para sumergirse profundamente en su vagina y tocar la punta de cada pizca de su vagina de seda. Dios, su néctar era dulce. La lengua follándola era casi tan buena como su polla clavándose en ella, lo que planeaba hacer tantas veces como pudiera levantarse.

—Tiempo para darle al placer purpura un viaje. Vamos, azúcar. Siempre he querido ver a una mujer usando uno de esos y ver su coño mientras ella se corre.

Hermione tomó el vibrador de él y lo deslizó suavemente desde su estómago hasta que alcanzó la cima de su monte. A continuación, suspirando, deslizó dos dedos hacia debajo de su hendidura y en su vagina y la siguió con el placer. Cuando el vibrador se deslizó fácilmente en su húmeda vagina esperando hasta que todo lo que se veía era la base, Draco tuvo que apretar los dientes para no correrse en ese momento.

Y cuando Hermione tomó las pequeñas orejas entre dos yemas de los dedos y las colocó para abrazar su clítoris, él casi cruzó el límite. Tomando una profunda, profunda inspiración para mantenerse a si mismo bajo control, él alcanzó sus piernas.

—Está bien, azúcar, vamos a ver si hace honor a su publicidad. ¿Okey?

—Mmmm —ella gimió, impulsando su pelvis hacia él.

Dios, ella era una pequeña cosa caliente. Y tan jodidamente receptiva que difícilmente podía creerlo. Esto era mejor que cualquier sueño húmedo que él hubiera tenido jamás. Quien quiera que fueran los necios que habían tachado a Hermione Granger de sus listas obviamente tenían sus cerebros metidos en su culo. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en el mejor Día de San Valentín que alguna vez hubiera tenido.

Giró la base del Placer y este comenzó a vibrar. Cuando las orejas estimularon el clítoris de Hermione los jugos comenzaron a gotear de su coño nuevamente.

Draco estaba fascinado. No podía apartar sus ojos de la impresionante vista. Hermione se azotaba y arqueaba y gemía, mientras el líquido se vertía de sus excitados labios vaginales alrededor del Placer. Presionó la punta de un dedo debajo del vibrador y extendió algunos de los jugos había abajo, a su culo, raspando ligeramente su uña sobre la piel sensible que separaba su dos agujeros. Cuando empujó apenas la punta de su dedo contra su tentador ano fruncido, ella tiró del pelo de él y comenzó a correrse con grandes y temblorosos espasmos.

Las paredes de su coño succionaron el vibrador y ella se desbordó a su alrededor gritando. Por curiosidad giró el disco en la base para encenderlo totalmente y pensó que Hermione rebotaría en la cama. Ella montó el Placer por todo lo que valía la pena hasta que finalmente el último temblor se desvaneció y cayó de nuevo contra las almohadas.

Draco deslizó el vibrador fuera y lo lanzó a un lado, deslizando dos dedos dentro de su coño para sentir la última de las diminutas replicas en sus temblorosas paredes vaginales. Su respiración era inestable y el tentador aroma de su sexo llenó su nariz. Cuando apartó sus dedos los llevó a su boca, chupándolos para limpiarlos, después curvó y recorrió su lengua sobre su hendidura una vez más. Ella se sacudió por el toque, a continuación cayó de nuevo.

—Sabes como una ciruela madura, Hermione. Así tan, tan buena. Voy a degustarte muchas que esta noche, azúcar. Cuenta con ello.

* * *

Hermione esperó a que el latido de su corazón se desacelerara, limpiando el delgado brillo de sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. El Placer nunca la había llevado a dar un paseo como este antes. El solo hecho de que Draco la comiera primero, hacérselo después con el vibrador intensificó las sensaciones. No podía imaginar algo llevándola más arriba que eso.

Entonces miró a Draco, sentando en el borde de la cama, una pícara sonrisa en su cara, sus labios brillantes con su crema.

—¿Qué tal un brindis por los orgasmos? —La acercó una copa de vino llena y la chocó contra la suya de nuevo.

—Brindaré por eso —Se bebió el vino de un trago como si fuera agua.

—Hey, hey. —Él le quitó la copa y cepilló sus labios contra su frente—. No te emborraches y desmayes sobre mí. Eres el mejor regalo de San Valentín que he tenido nunca. Quiero pasar cada minuto brindándote más placer del que jamás has conocido. —Ahuecó un pecho, su pulgar alcanzó a masajear el hinchado pezón—. Hermione, si yo hubiera pedido un regalo para el Día de San Valentín, no podría haber tenido uno mejor que tú.

—¿De verdad? —sus ojos le miraron, la incertidumbre tan clara como una señal de neón.

—De verdad. —La giró contra él y la besó, su lengua barriendo a través de su boca y pasó las manos sobre su cuerpo. Tocó cada parte de ella, su clavícula, sus pechos, sus pezones, su ombligo, la hendidura de sus caderas, sus muslos, su desnudo coño, su bien-lubricada hendidura, cada parte que sus manos pudieron encontrar. Solo simples caricias, pero que pusieron su piel ardiendo y la hicieron chupar más duro su lengua.

—Quiero tocarte, también. —Sus manos picaban por envolverse alrededor de esa gran polla, para escudriñar los oscuros rizos que rodeaban la gruesa raíz, para acariciar la punta y meter la lengua en la hendidura de su cabeza.

Ella le alcanzó, pero él empujó su mano.

—Después. Estoy demasiado caliente ahora, azúcar, me avergonzaría a mí mismo.

—Pero quiero.

Él la besó y ella se probó a sí misma en sus labios, una sensación erótica que hizo que su coño comenzara a doler otra vez.

—Después. Lo prometo. Pero tengo otras cosas en mente primero.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Tenemos un orden en el que hacer las cosas?

Él levantó el más pequeño de los dilatadores anales de la mesa y comenzó a retirar el envoltorio de plástico.

—Realmente me gustaría deslizar esto en ese dulce culo tuyo, azúcar. ¿Alguna razón por la que no lo hayas usado antes?

—Yo, um, no quería hacerlo yo misma. —Se sintió a sí misma ruborizarse. Dios, nunca se ruborizaba. Este hombre estaba haciéndola sentirse tímida y atrevida al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de él se abrieron.

—¿Y nadie quería ayudarte?

—No fue solo eso.

Alejó su cara de él.

Draco tomó su mandíbula y con gran ternura la giró para que tuviera que mirarle.

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione? Dime. Necesito saber.

Ella humedeció sus labios y tragó. Duro.

—No confiaba en ellos.

Sus cejas casi desaparecieron en la línea de su cabello.

—¿Y confías en mí? Acabas de conocerme. ¿Por qué me das este tipo de control sobre ti?

Ella miró directamente a sus ojos.

—¿Crees en la conexiones instantáneas, Draco? Quiero decir, ¿la clase donde dos personas saben que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, incluso si es solo por una noche?

Draco se inclinó hacia ella y su corazón tartamudeó. ¿Había sido demasiado atrevida? ¿Le habría asustado en medio del mejor sexo que ella había tenido nunca? Se mordió el labio, mirándole.

—Sabes —él dijo suavemente—, he estado preguntándome como decir la misma cosa yo mismo, Hermione. Simplemente no quería salir con todas estas cosas y perder lo que estábamos disfrutando.

—Okey, entonces. Cualquiera que sea la sensación, está ahí y por eso confío en ti. Para hacerme cualquier cosa. Puede que nunca vuelvas a verme después de esto, pero por esta noche vale todo. —Ella sonrió, una tímida curva de sus labios—. Sigamos.

Draco la besó en la boca, arrastrando besos todo el camino hacia debajo de su cuerpo hacia su coño, chupando brevemente en su coño, después se rio.

—Todo bien, azúcar. Date la vuelta, tú, cosita dulce.

La giró sobre su estómago y trazó la hendidura de su culo con una mano.

—Necesitas estar preparada para esto, Hermione. Si nunca has hecho esto antes puede arder. Vamos a prepararte.

—¿Prepararme? —su voz fue apagada por la almohada—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Levántate sobre tus manos y rodilla, azúcar. Vamos.

Hizo lo que él le pidió, arqueando su espalda y empujando su culo hacia él.

—¿Así?

—Justo así. —Su voz era profunda por la lujuria mientras él desplegaba las mejillas de su culo y exponía la diminuta roseta de su ano—. ¿Sabes lo precioso que es tu culo?

—¿Precioso? —chilló.

—Mm-hmm. Pienso que probablemente es el mejor culo en todo el país. Y soy el tipo afortunado quien va a follarlo esta noche. Hermione, me honras.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza.

—Odio mi culo. Es demasiado grande y feo.

—No digas eso, azúcar. Puedo decirte con definitiva autoridad que pones a todos los demás en vergüenza. Es perfecto. —Colocó un suave beso en cada tembloroso globo—. Así que vamos a ver si podemos disfrutar de este precioso culo. Puedo ver qué quieres esto, ¿verdad? Dime, Hermione. Dime qué quieres.

—Sí, quiero esto. Quiero que folles mi culo con el dilatador. Quiero que lo claves en mí y me hagas arder. —Dios, ella no podía creer que estuviera diciendo esto pero si él no clavaba ese dilatador en ella pronto, iba a tener que averiguar cómo hacerlo ella misma. Estaba consumida por un hambre oscura, estimula por las imágenes eróticas a través de su cerebro.

_Hazlo,_ quería gritar ella._ Solo hazlo._

Ella meneó el culo para enfatizarlo.

—Está bien, entonces.

De repente ella sintió un golpe escociendo en las mejillas de su culo, escandalizándola y haciéndola sacudirse. Pero la picadura fue un placer, no dolor y sintió vetas de una bocanada de calor en su coño.

—¿Así, Hermione? —su voz era suave y seductora. Su mano estaba frotando arriba y abajo en la hendidura de su culo—. Dilo. Di que quieres que te azote.

—Sí. —Apenas podía sacar las palabras. El calor estaba desapareciendo y ella quiso que volviera.

_¿Esta soy realmente yo?_

—¿Sí qué, azúcar?

—Sí, azótame. —Casi le gritó. Quería ese escozor de nuevo que sintió todo el camino hacia su coño.

Nunca había tenido el deseo de complacerse así con cualquiera de sus lastimosamente pocos amantes, pero le había dicho a Draco que confiaba en todo lo que él hiciera y quería decir eso. No solo le confiaba en esto, quería más. Más rápido. Más duro.

—Okey, Hermione, aquí viene.

La golpeó una y otra vez, ligeras bofetadas que intensificaron el placer que ella estaba sintiendo. No vinieron con un particular ritmo y ella empujaba su culo hacia él cada vez, silenciosamente pidiendo la siguiente. Cuando él movió su mano más abajo y comenzó a azotar los labios de su coño ella se sintió a sí misma creando crema otra vez.

Draco metió los dedos en su coño y esparció algunos de los jugos alrededor.

—Oh, sí —cantó con voz suave—. Quieres esto. Amo zurrar a una mujer receptiva. Y, bebé, definitivamente tú eres una. Okey, azúcar. ¿Preparada para el siguiente paso?

—Sí no paras de azotarme.

Dios, ¿qué estaba pasándole?

Él rió, baja y sensualmente. Ella le sintió moverse y después la fría sensación del gel metiéndose en su recto, refrescando los calientes tejidos.

—Mi polla está tan dura ahora mismo que pienso que si la doblara se quebraría. No puedo esperar para clavar mis dedos en ese pequeño apretado agujero, azúcar. Dios, podría casi comerlo. ¿Sabes?

Sus palabras incitaron una sensación de oscura lujuria que se enroscó desde su vientre y la atravesó. Sentía a Draco masajear el lubricante alrededor de su fruncida entrada, después deslizar lentamente primero uno, después dos dedos dentro de su apretado agujero.

—Dime como se siente esto, Hermione.

Su voz estaba marcada por el deseo.

—Se siente bien. —Ella lamió sus labios resecos—. Muy bien.

—¿Bien? Debería sentirse mejor que eso.

—Sensacional. Se siente sensacional.

Contoneó su culo hacia él, haciéndola empujar contra sus invasores dedos.

_No pares, no pares, no pares._

Él rió y comenzó a hacer tijera con sus dedos, estirándola, mientras su otra mano comenzaba a masajear su clítoris. Ella sintió el puso golpeando profundamente en su vagina y la caliente necesidad creciendo dentro de ella. Cuando él sacó sus dedos, ella casi gritó.

—No —gimió—. Más.

—Oh, azúcar. Definitivamente vas a conseguir más en este mismo momento.

Entonces ella sintió la punta del dilatador anal presionando contra su ano, moviéndose con cuidado un poquito cada vez. La estiró y quemó y la puso más caliente de lo que ella nunca había estado. La única cosa que la haría sentir mejor sería la polla de Draco allí.

—¿Estás okey, Hermione? —movió una mano por su espalda y sobre las mejillas de su culo—. Porque voy a hacerlo mucho más sensacional aquí. Tocándote, jugando con este totalmente magnífico culo, está poniéndome tan caliente que estoy sorprendido de no haber puesto la cama en llamas. Eres un muy sexy y atractivo envase, Srta. Hermione Granger. —Se inclinó y mordisqueó ligeramente cada mejilla de su culo, después lamió cada parte que había mordido—. Sí. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Excelente. Más, por favor.

—Okey, entonces. Voy a follarte con esto y los dedos follaran ese resbaladizo desnudo coño al mismo tiempo. ¿Deseas algunos azotes primero?

—Sí. —estaba sin aliento tan apretada que difícilmente podía articular palabra.

Draco se rió en voz alta.

—Eres un verdadero pequeño tesoro, azúcar, ¿lo sabías?

Ella sintió los azotes otra vez y al mismo tiempo él alternaba entre su culo y su coño. Las picantes picaduras en los labios de su coño la empujaban cada vez más y más cerca al límite y deseaba tanto caer.

—Por favor, Draco —suplicó.

—Mi objetivo es dar placer.

Su voz fue suave pero tensa por su auto-impuesto control.

Cambió de posición para arrodillarse detrás de ella, separando sus muslos con sus rodillas. Hermione inclinó su cabeza sobre sus antebrazos y esperó que él comenzara.

Comenzó deslizando el dilatador dentro y fuera, follando su culo con ello como si fuera una polla. Al mismo tiempo alargó una mano hacia abajo y deslizó dos dedos dentro de su coño, moviéndolos dentro y fuera al mismo ritmo que el dilatador.

—Mmm, más, más, más —ella canturreó, empujando su culo contra él, tomando el dilatador más y más profundo.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —Sus dedos trabajando dentro y fuera de su coño—. ¿No es demasiado para ti? Dime si te hago daño.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no, no. Más, Draco, más, más —canturreó.

Folló su culo más duro y deslizó un tercer dedo en su vagina, estirando e incitando. Ella empujó, se arqueó y gimió, alcanzando esa esquiva cumbre que brillaba justo fuera de su alcance. Nunca había sentido este calor antes, nunca deseó correrse tanto.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —suplicó.

Empujó el dilatador con fuerza una vez más y pellizcó su clítoris y ella se corrió, inundando su mano, las paredes de su coño estrujando sus dedos, su recto apretando alrededor del dilatador. Ella tembló y se agitó y gritó hasta que finalmente los espasmos se ralentizaron y comenzó a respirar en grandes bocanadas de aire.

Al fin sintió a Draco mover con cuidado el dilatador de su culo y remplazarlo con dos de sus dedos, comprobando los calientes tejidos.

—¿Está bien, azúcar?

Ella cabeceó, incapaz de hablar, después cayó sobre las almohadas. Draco frotó ligeramente su parte de atrás, plantando besos en su espalda, su nuca, su culo, sus muslos, hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y le miró.

—Eres condenadamente bueno, Draco Malfoy.

Él acarició su mejilla y movió los mechones de pelo de su húmeda frente.

—Haces fácil ser bueno, Hermione Granger. Quiero hacer contigo cosas lujuriosas que nunca no has pensado. —Se inclinó hacia atrás contra las almohadas, sirviendo más vino, después tiró de ella contra él, acunándola con su brazo—. Sabes, no creo que recuerde la última vez que disfrute tanto de un Día de San Valentín.

—Seguramente tienes un montón de mujeres con las que celebrar. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, era un maldito bien-parecido hombre.

—Vaya, gracias, madame. Y tú eres una maldita bien-parecida mujer. —Besó la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

Ella intentó golpear su pecho.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

—¿Sobre otra mujer? Piensa en ello, Hermione. Si hubiera una que realmente me interesara, ¿Hubiera estado conduciendo por Maine en medio de una tormenta de nieve y yaciendo aquí follando tu cerebro?

No era exactamente la respuesta que ella quería, pero serviría por el momento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Deseaba su polla. La mirada en sus ojos lo decía todo. Y él quería que ella la tuviera. Habían terminado la botella de vino y ella caminó al refrigerador para coger otra. Él amaba observar su culo sacudirse mientras caminaba y el rebotar de sus pechos cuando ella regresaba hacia él. Ella daba tantas ganas de estrujarla que él deseaba poner sus manos sobre toda ella y nunca parar.

Cuando ella se inclinó sobre la mesilla de noche junto a él para rellenar las copas, él palmeó uno de sus pechos, moviendo su cabeza y succionando el pezón entero y la aureola en su boca. El agudo silbido de aire cuando ella lanzó una expiración le dijo exactamente lo mucho que esto la afectaba. Deslizando su mano entre sus piernas, frotó dos dedos arriba y abajo de su raja, sonriéndose a sí mismo por la humedad que encontró.

¡Caliente! La Srta. Hermione Granger era tan caliente como una pistola, tan caliente como ninguna mujer que él recordara haberse llevado a la cama. Una lista deplorablemente más larga de lo que él deseaba. Pero quizá el Sino le había despachado allí para encontrar a la única mujer que podría acortar esa lista en el futuro a una.

Él la agarró y arrastró su cuerpo a la cama, después la acurrucó contra él.

—No puedo parar de tocarte —murmuró en su oído.

—¿Solo para asegurarte que nadie puede tener realmente un cuerpo así de feo? —Las palabras querían obviamente expresar una broma pero su voz era dura.

Draco apretó su brazo alrededor de ella.

—Maldición, Hermione, ¿quién te ha hecho sentir tan baja? No te hagas esto a ti misma. Eres tal pequeño ángel regordete que podría comerte entera.

—Claro, mira, eso es. Gorda.

Él puso su boca junto a su oreja y lamió cada pedacito de ella antes de hablar.

—Me alejé de una rubia piernas largas porque mi polla ni siquiera se movía cuando la miraba. Tú, por otro lado, vas a producirme un caso de dureza terminal. Amo tu cuerpo, Hermione. Cada maravillosa pulgada de él. Y voy a adorarlo hasta que ambos nos desmayemos.

La sostuvo en su sitio con el brazo curvado bajo ella y con su mano libre comenzó a frotar ligeramente la grieta de su ano. Golpeando suavemente con el codo la parte superior de su pierna hacia delante para darle mayor acceso.

—Draco, no tienes que…

—Cállate, Hermione. Déjame disfrutar a mí mismo. Dios, no sabes que hermosa vista es ver ese plug en el pequeñísimo agujero y follarlo dentro y fuera. Verte apretar alrededor de él. ¿Se siente bien cuando clavo mi dedo allí, Hermione? ¿No hay más dolor?

—Um, no, no realmente. Arde un poco, pero casi es un buen ardor. ¿Sabes?

—Déjalo que se sienta un poco más y después voy a atenderlo para ti. Para mí. Para ambos.

Hizo que se tendiera sobre su estómago, después tomó la pequeña botella de aceite que había puesto sobre la mesa. Separando las mejillas de su culo, dejó caer unas pocas gotas directamente sobre su fruncido agujero y con sus dedos comenzó a masajear en su túnel y alrededor de los bordes.

Seguro que se sentía bien para él. Esa caliente, apretada, húmeda apertura hacia señas como la tentación del diablo. Deslizó su mano hacia abajo y hacia arriba en un ritmo constante, deteniéndose y después empujando con la punta de sus dedos o su pulgar. Solo el pensamiento de hundirse en ese apretado oscuro agujero casi le hacía correrse tumbado allí. Cuando deslizó una mano sobre el desnudo coño de Hermione, el líquido cubrió de nuevo su mano.

_Sí. Todavía caliente. Todavía húmeda. Okey, Hermione muchacha, era tiempo de ponerse serios._

* * *

No quería moverse, pero cuando él alzó esa magnífica polla balanceándose ante su vista, sus ojos casi bizquearon. No se había acostado con muchos hombres, pero esos con los que lo había hecho se jactaban de su anatomía hasta el cansancio. Deberían ver la erección de Draco Malfoy. Se esconderían en un armario.

Con indecisión deslizó una mano bajo su cuerpo y alcanzó su caliente asta que estaba justo a su lado. Cerró su mano sobre ella, amando la sensación de su sedosa piel contra el duro, caliente núcleo que la cubría. El magnífico cuerpo de Draco se estremeció una vez, después siguió sujetándolo y su mano llegó a cubrir la de ella.

—Déjame decirte, azúcar, que tenemos un tentador dilema aquí. No puedo decidir que deseo hacer primero, clavar mi polla en tu coño, follarte el culo, o hacer que me chupes. —Exhaló una respiración desigual—. Mira, aquí está el problema. No creo que vaya a durar mucho esta primera vez y eso es muy raro para mí. Solo que me pones tan caliente que no sé cuánto tiempo tendré el control.

—¿Sí? —Levantó la mirada hacia él desde debajo de sus pestañas.

—Así es la cosa, no soy uno de esos tipos que pueden tomar su propio placer mientras una mujer no consigue nada.

—Pero yo conseguiría…

—Shh. —Puso un dedo en sus labios—. Así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer. —Se tendió sobre la cama y tiró de las rodillas de ella junto a él, separando sus muslos para darle acceso a su coño y su culo—. Quiero que me chupes, Hermione, así como sé que te mueres por hacerlo. Quiero sentir esa dulce pequeña boca sobre mí y esa caliente lengua en mis bolas. Pero no voy a estarme tumbado.

—¿No lo estarás? —Ella parecía no poder enfocar sus pensamientos.

—Uh-uh —levantó su mano izquierda y ella vio el minúsculo vibrador con el _tickler_[1] unido—. Tampoco has usado esto todavía y me han dicho que una mujer explota como un cohete. ¿Lo probamos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar y se inclinó para tomar su polla en su boca.

_Oh, Dios, él sabe delicioso. Pero ¿podré metérmelo todo en mi boca?_

Sosteniéndolo de la raíz, comenzó a deslizar su mano y su boca arriba y abajo, lamiendo la suave piel, girando rápidamente su lengua alrededor de la cabeza, después arrastrándolo profundamente de nuevo. Su cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta y después se colocó debajo. Ella sintió la tensión en los músculos de él mientras se esforzaba en mantenerse quieto. Una mano subió para mover su cabeza y ayudarla a establecer el ritmo que a él le gustaba, después él simplemente permaneció tumbado mientras ella succionaba y lamia hasta saciarse.

Justo cuando ella arrastró su boca todo el camino del eje para sondear la minúscula raja en la cabeza, sintió las manos de Draco empujando sus piernas abriéndolas de nuevo y en un instante el tickler estaba zumbando contra tu clítoris, un toque tan ligero que casi no estaba allí pero que fue suficiente para hacerla anhelar más. Intentó descender sobre el tickler, pero Draco no quería saber nada del asunto.

—Uh, uh —raspó—. Tú has tu trabajo y yo haré el mío.

El tickler estaba por todas partes, en su clítoris, a lo largo de su raja, en su minúsculo agujero, la sensitiva piel alrededor de su recto, la misma apertura de su recto. Dentro de su ano.

Ahuecó las bolas de Draco en su mano izquierda mientras la otra mantenía su agarre en su polla y se puso a trabajar en serio. Arriba y abajo, dando vueltas y vueltas, arriba y abajo otra vez, cosquilleando sus bolas, torturándolas con sus uñas. Cuando sintió que sus bolas empezaban a llenarse, ella se redobló los esfuerzos. Draco dejó caer el tickler, agarró la cabeza de ella con ambas manos y bombeó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ella sintió los espasmos en su mano, succionando más duro y entonces la primera salpicadura golpeó la parte de atrás de garganta. Ella bombeó y succionó y tragó mientras Draco gritaba y empujaba sus caderas contra ella una y otra vez y su semen brotaba bajando por su garganta.

Cuando ella se aseguró que él había terminado, se movió sobre él una última vez con sus labios, lamiendo la cabeza y liberándolo de su agarre.

Él estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados, su pecho subiendo y bajando, pero se estiró hacia ella y la acercó contra su cuerpo. Ella se acurrucó contra él.

—Hermione, ¿estás segura que no eras mi regalo de San Valentín y no al revés. Malditamente caliente. Haces de una mamada una representación artística.

—No —ella se rio nerviosamente—. Creo que eres el mío. Este es el mejor día de San Valentín que he tenido nunca. Solo quiero que sepas esto. Cupido debe haber lanzado su flecha directamente a mi cuerpo.

—Azúcar, esto no es ni la mitad.

—¿Quieres más vino? Nunca rellené nuestras copas. Otras cosas, um, me alejaron del camino.

Él rio y besó su mejilla.

—Oh, sí, pero no en la copa.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres beber de la botella?

—No, dulce, algo mucho mejor.

—¿Qué…?

Se arrodilló delante de ella, sujetando la botella y abrió las piernas de ella, colocándolas sobre sus hombros así ella estaba apoyándose prácticamente sobre su cuello.

—¿Cómoda?

—Uh, uh. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Ya lo verás. Okey, azúcar, inclínate y tira de esos labios de tu coño tan muy separados como puedas tenerlos.

Cuando lo hizo, él tomó la botella e insertó el cuello directamente en la apertura de su vagina y la inclinó levemente. Ella gritó mientras el primer chorro del frio líquido golpeó su carne caliente, pero después se arqueó hacia la botella y se restregó ella misma hasta que él se detuvo.

—Ahora voy a tomar un trago —Le hizo un guiño, movió la botella e inclinó su cabeza.

Cuando sintió su boca sobre la apertura de su coño, succionando el vino, la electricidad prendió una chispa dentro de ella. Comenzó a frotarse su clítoris más y más rápido mientras él succionaba más y más duro. Sus manos agarraron su culo, sujetándola firmemente en el lugar mientras el bebía y bebía y bebía. Cuanto más el succionaba de ella, más fuerte ella se frotaba.

Cuando su orgasmo golpeó, ella intentó encorvarse y montarlo pero él era implacable en su agarre, así que ella solo se tendió con sus piernas en el aire y su coño abierto de par en par mientas el deslizaba su lengua dentro de ella y lamia cada gota.

—Dios mío —Se sentó con una mirada aturdida en su cara—. Hermione, deberías llevar una señal que diga "Peligrosa".

Una temblorosa risa estalló de sus labios.

—Lo mismo para ti.

Se tumbó junto a ella y la arrastró hacia él.

—¿Sabes porque te llamo azúcar? Porque eres la más dulce de las mujeres que nunca he conocido. Y sabes que el azúcar puede ser adictivo. Podría volverme fácilmente adicto a ti, Hermio. —Acarició su pelo—. Pero ahora requeriría una pequeña siesta. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Mmm. Podría ir a por ella.

Draco tiró de las mantas sobre ellos, la remetió en su hombro y cerró sus ojos. Ambos estaban dormidos antes de darse cuenta.

* * *

[1] Es una forma graciosa de látex que se pone en la parte superior de un consolador (N. de la T.)

Nota: Lo siento tanto por el retrazo, el siguiente estará en unos días.

Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

La observó despertarse poco a poco, un leve toque de desconcierto en sus ojos cuando trató de identificarle, después el oscurecimiento del deseo cuando todo volvió a ella.

—Hey —ella sonrió.

—Hey tú. —Barrió sus labios contra su sien—. Me encantó verte dormir, Hermione. Tu cuerpo es suave y relajado y encaja justo contra mí. Podría observarte durante horas y nunca me cansaría de ello.

—Seguro que conoces todas las cosas exactas que decir, Draco

Él la besó de nuevo.

—Y cada una de ellas es cierta, azúcar.

Trató de incorporarse, a continuación frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que estaba esposada a la cabecera de la cama. Él había encontrado las bonitas esposas de cuero forradas de lana rosa en la bolsa de cosas ricas y tuvo que probarlas.

—¿Está okey? —Intentó mantener la ansiedad fuera de su vez, no quería empujarla más allá de donde ella estaba dispuesta a ir.

—Y-yo siempre tuve una fantasía a cerca de ser atada. Y-y violada.

Enrojeció de nuevo.

Draco sonrió. Ella parecía tan malditamente mona cuando se ruborizaba. Incluso sus pechos se volvían rojos. Fue golpeado por el súbito deseo de envolverla, meterla en su bolsillo y llevarla a casa.

_¡Guau, chico! Cuidado con eso. Esto es solo buen sexo caliente cuando estás varado por una tormenta de nieve. ¿Oh sí? ¿Entonces por qué estoy teniendo todos estos pensamientos salvajes sobre aferrarme a ella? Qué pasará cuando nos marchemos de aquí ¿Qué si nunca vuelvo a verla?_

Deliberadamente alejó los pensamientos y volvió a sus asuntos.

—No obtuviste tu porción justa en la última ronda, Hermione y mi intención es remediar eso. Voy a hacerte correr y correr y correr, hasta que pienses que no puedas correrte más. Y quiero ese coño bueno e hinchado antes de que clave mi polla en él de modo que se apriete fuerte alrededor de ella. Y entonces mientras estés todavía corriéndote por eso, voy a retirarla y empujar en tu culo y hacerte correr más fuerte. —Estudió sus ojos—. ¿Okey? ¿Está todo okey para ti?

—Sí. —Ella se lamió los labios—. Todo. Cualquier cosa que quieras hacer.

—Está bien, entonces. —Se tendió cerca de ella y capturó su boca, acariciando el interior con su lengua, succionando sus labios, mientras su mano se movía hacia su pecho y comenzaban a tirar del pezón. Folló su boca con su lengua, después la deslizó fuera para lamer la línea de su mandíbula y la línea de su cuello. Muy suavemente mordió la suave piel detrás de su oreja y fue recompensado con un jadeo.

Su boca siguió a su mano a su pecho, arrastrando uno a la caliente humedad de su boca, arañándola con sus dientes, mientras su mano atormentaba el otro. Hermione se retorció y giró, sus esposadas manos estirando su cuerpo y dándole un mejor acceso a esos suaves, hinchados pechos.

Cuando sus pechos estuvieron calientes y mojados por su boca, sus pezones duros y tiesos, arrastró su lengua a lo largo de su vientre a la parte superior de su depilado coño. Agarrando sus muslos y manteniéndolos apartados, lamió su hendidura de un extremo a otro, a continuación giró su lengua alrededor de su clítoris. Cuando lo mordisqueó suavemente, sus caderas se elevaron de la cama.

—Dios, tu sabor es tan dulce. Tienes el coño más dulce del mundo, Hermione. Podría comerte siempre. —Balanceó hacia atrás sus talones—. Vamos a dar a ese tickler una mejor oportunidad esta vez.

Su pecho estaba moviéndose en pequeños suspiros mientras él empujaba ambas rodillas hacia su pecho con un antebrazo, envolvía el tickler en su dedo y lo deslizaba en su coño.

_Hombre, _pensó, _hablando de receptividad._

Incluso después de su sueñecito, ella estaba tan caliente desde la anterior incitación que él apenas la había tocado cuando todo su cuerpo comenzó a prepararse para su orgasmo. Draco sacó el tickler y comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de sus labios, arriba y abajo y alrededor, después lo deslizó otra vez en el caliente canal de su vagina. Ella se arqueó hacia él y suplicó cuando él la llevó justo al borde, atormentándola.

—¡Maldita sea! —le gritó—. Ahora.

Deslizó el tickler dentro de ella una última vez, inclinándose hacia abajo y mordiendo su clítoris y empujó un dedo en su culo. Ella se vino con monumentales estremecimientos que sacudieron todo su cuerpo y su líquido inundó su mano. Él se inclinó y lo lamió, alcanzándolo con su legua y lamiendo cada pulgada de su clítoris.

Cuando los espasmos finalmente disminuyeron, le bajó las piernas y ascendió para besarla. Pero no tenía intención de darle su respiro. Incluso mientras su boca devoraba la suya, sus dedos estaban ya ocupados en su coño, acariciando, provocando, frotando. Rindió homenaje a sus pechos mientras pellizcaba y hacia cosquillas en su clítoris, follándola con sus dedos hasta que ella comenzó a gemir de nuevo.

—Si piensas que esto es bueno, azúcar, solo espera un minuto.

Estaba atareado en la pequeña mesa y cuando se giró hacia ella movió sus piernas hacia su pecho de nuevo. Se le atasco la respiración cuando tomó sus enrojecidos tejidos vaginales envolviéndolos alrededor de sus dedos, la dulce curva de su culo y ese apretado pequeño agujero ubicado entre las mejillas de su culo.

Hermione estaba empezando a gemir otra vez y a tratar de aspirar sus dedos con sus músculos pélvicos. Colocando una pulgada del lubricante justo en el agujero de su culo, él humedeció la fruncida roseta, y luego le metió dos dedos dentro en una única y profunda embestida. Ahora estaba follando con los dedos sus dos agujeros y Hermione estaba retorciéndose y gritando y tirando de las esposas.

Cuando ella intentó hacer que él bajara sus brazos él rió.

—Uh, uh, azúcar. Te vas a venir fuerte esta vez y quiero ver cada gota y espasmo. Vamos, Hermione —su voz dulcificada—. Puedo sentirlo en tu cuerpo. Está construyéndose, ¿verdad? Dios, ¿sabes como de apretado es el agujero de tu culo? No puedo esperar a meter mi polla allí y sentirte apretada alrededor de mí. Igual que mis dedos, Hermione.

Añadió otro dedo en su ano y comenzó a hacer tijera con ellos, estirándola, y raspando sus dedos contra las calientes paredes. Y todo el tiempo su otra mano se movió implacablemente dentro y fuera de su coño, su pulgar retorciendo su hinchado clítoris.

Estaba tan preparada. Él podía sentirlo.

—Córrete para mí, Hermione. Vamos, ahora.

Deslizó sus dedos fuera de su culo y la golpeó, una picadura placentera que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran y su cuerpo se sacudiera.

—Sé que te gusta esto. Las nalgadas te encienden. Vamos, azúcar. Déjame tenerlo.

Palmeó su culo una y otra vez, sus dedos moviéndose más y más rápido dentro y fuera de su coño y a continuación, sin previo aviso ella llego al límite y comenzó a temblar por todas partes, su cuerpo meciéndose, su crema vertiéndose en su mano. Continuó con las nalgadas hasta que el último estremecimiento se extinguió.

Su polla se endureció dolorosamente cuando extendió los inflamados labios de su coño y admiró la vista. Las paredes internas de Hermione todavía pulsaban ligeramente con los últimos espasmos y su respiración era desigual.

—Casi estamos, azúcar —la sonrió abiertamente.

Hermione retorció sus manos en las esposas. No hacían daño debido a que el forro de lana las hacia suaves contra sus muñecas. Y había algo tan misteriosamente excitante estando impotente con este oh-tan masculino hombre.

Sin embargo temía que estaba llegando a su límite. Cada orgasmo había tomado demasiado de ella y ahora él estaba insinuando más.

—No puedo, Draco.

¿Estaría loco? No, no parecía de ese tipo. Pero hombre, ella no podía correrse otra vez. No ahora mismo. Y él incluso no había metido su polla en ella todavía.

—Seguro que puedes, azúcar. Solo necesitamos esos pequeños lindos labios del coño un poco más hinchados, un poco más apretados y ese culo un poco más relajado. —Se arrastró hacia ella y la besó, otro de esos besos que curvaban-sus-pies donde él utilizaba su lengua en su boca como una polla—. A continuación tendremos el gran final.

—No creo que pueda —repitió.

En respuesta arrojó sus piernas sobre sus hombros, levantando su culo con ambas manos y clavó su lengua tan fuerte en su coño como pudo hacerlo.

Ella no pensó que quedara un último espasmo en ella, pero cuando él hábilmente lamió dentro de su coño, raspando las paredes con la punta de su lengua, alternativamente frotando y pellizcando su súper-sensitivo clítoris, el caliente rollo dentro de ella comenzó a desenrollarse dentro de ella.

La lamió y succionó, la folló con sus dedos y cuando estuvo lista para gritar, cogió el tickler y lo resbaló hacia arriba de su coño, su pequeño motor funcionaba a toda velocidad.

Ella se corrió con las manos de él sujetando su culo y su boca bebiendo sus jugos mientras salían a borbotones de ella. Finalmente la bajó con cuidado a la cama. Cuando la besó, pudo probarse a sí misma en su boca otra vez y comenzar a ponerse caliente de nuevo. Estaba segura que iba a morir de sobre-exceso sexual.

Se inclinó sobre ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y dijo:

—Okey, Hermione, aquí viene el segundo plato.

—Draco, pienso que no…

—Está bien. No pienses.

Y entonces la besó como si nunca fuera a dejarla marchar, se tomó su tiempo mordisqueando todas las partes sensibles y succionó y mordió sus pechos. Cuando alcanzó su tentador coño desnudo, lavó cada pulgada de él con su lengua.

—Quédate justo así, azúcar —dijo, su voz densa por el deseo. Alcanzó la caja de condones y sacó uno—. Rojo y estriado con un sabor a fresa. Esto debo probarlo.

Abrió el condón y lo rodó sobre su palpitante erección. Después abrió sus labios de par en par y deslizó su polla dentro de ella.

_Oh, Dulce Jesús. Realmente había muerto y llegado al cielo. Las calientes, húmedas, hinchadas paredes abrazaban su polla como una segunda piel. Maldición, ¿Cómo podría nunca, alguna vez, alejarse de esto?_

Entonces dejó de pensar y comenzó a golpear dentro y fuera de ella, frotando su clítoris, llenando su coño, moviéndose en un ritmo constante mientras ella tenía los ojos vidriosos y respiraba con dificultad. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Se inclinó hacia delante para desabrochar las esposas y que sus manos bajaran a su cuerpo.

—Toma tus tetas, Hermione. Hazlo por mí. —Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera—. Sí, así. Rueda tus pezones y tira de ellos. Finge que esas son mis manos.

Cuanto más bombeaba él, más salvajes se volvían los ojos de ella, más pesada su respiración, sus caderas empujando a la vez que las de él. Él podía ver en sus ojos y sentir en su cuerpo como los surcos del condón estaban estimulando las calientes paredes de su vagina. Estaba lista para correrse, su cuerpo retorciéndose igual que lo hacía siempre, su coño agarrándolo más y más apretado. Su polla dolía y sus bolas ardían pero quería que ella se corriese primero.

Y cuando lo hizo, diciendo con entusiasmo, jadeando y gritando su nombre y antes de que terminara él se retiró y se clavó en su culo, quemando esos finos tejidos con el dolor que era placer. Cuando disparó su semen sintió a su cuerpo sacudirse y estremecerse y gritó el nombre de ella una y otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5 -Final-

Chapter 5

Draco no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo durmieron, solo que su cuerpo había estado tan exhausto que él estaba blando que un tallarín. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar la cama junto a él vacía.

—Si vamos a quedarnos todo el día en la cama, no haremos nada —dijo ella.

Hermione estaba en el área de la pequeña cocina, vestida solo con una larga camiseta y sacando tazas de un armario. La fragancia del café flotaba en el aire y despertó sus sentidos.

—El café casi está listo.

—¿Vendrá con ese sabor a fresa que estoy muriendo por lamer de tu coño? —Caminó hacia ella, completamente desnudo y la envolvió en sus brazos, después deslizó su mano bajo su camiseta hacia su culo, sondeando la hendidura con las yemas de sus dedos. Ella se mordió el labio e hizo una leve mueca de dolor—. ¿Todavía te duele aquí, azúcar? No quise ser tan rudo contigo, pero Jesús, Hermione, me vuelves loco. —Besó sus mejillas y su frente—. No hay problema. Más adelante lo haré mejor.

—¿Más adelante? —Paró de mezclar y le miró.

—Bien —miró fijamente fuera de la ventana—, ha dejado de nevar pero no creo que ningún arado llegue a nosotros durante un tiempo. Sobre todo porque está oscuro ahí fuera. Y no estoy listo para el café todavía. —Se acarició la mejilla con la cabeza de ella.

—Escucha, Draco…

—Uh, oh. No creo que me guste lo que viene.

Hermione sirvió el café y pasó sus manos sobre su camiseta.

—Solo quería decir… que esto… quiero decir… Gracias por hacer mi Día San Valentín muy especial pero no quiero que sientas una obligación aquí.

—Obligación. —Él podía ver la tensión en su cuerpo y oír el temblor en su voz mientras se preparaba a sí misma para un gran desprecio. Jesús. Algunos hombres realmente gilipollas habían tratado a este tentador paquete muy mal. La cosa más extraña era que, bajo cualquier otra circunstancia en el mundo él estaría haciendo justamente lo que ella esperaba.

Pero Hermione era especial. El sino obviamente los había abandonado juntos por un propósito y el no estaba dispuesto tentar a la suerte. Fuera lo que fuese, no quería dejarlo ir.

La izó a la encimera y le separó las piernas.

—Estás demasiado dolorida ahora para algo más de actividad, pero solo déjame tocarte, Hermione, déjame hacer que esas chispas vuelen en tu cuerpo y después dime qué quieres que me vaya.

Deslizó la palma de su mano por ese dulce coño desnudo, después deslizó dos dedos en un coño ya humedecido para él.

Ella intentó empujarle.

—Esto es solo sexo, Draco

—No —Sacudió su cabeza—. No lo es. He tenido un montón de "solo sexo" y esto es mucho más que eso. Vamos, Hermione. Admítelo. Quizá comenzó como un juego, dos personas calientes varadas en la nieve, pero si no estás de acuerdo en que esto es mucho más que eso, te estás mintiendo a ti misma.

Intentó desprenderse de él.

—Escucha, Draco, n-nosotros tuvimos un excelente sexo y yo conseguí usar mis juguetes y… y… y eso es todo. Y ahora nosotros vamos a regresar a nuestras vidas habituales.

—¿Nuestras vidas habituales? —apretó fuertemente sus dientes—. ¿Estás casada? —ella sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Tienes niños? ¿Otras obligaciones? —ella sacudió su cabeza otra vez—. Bien. Yo tampoco. Me alegro que hayamos aclarado eso.

—P-pero no sabemos nada uno del otro. Ni siquiera sé dónde vives —gimió.

—¿Y eso haría una diferencia en cómo nos sentimos? —la agarró de los hombros—. Dime, Hermione. Si te digo que vivo en Bumfuck, Idaho, qué dirías, ¿oh, qué lástima y te marcharías? Creo que no. Yo tampoco. Esas son solo logísticas y esas puedo tratarlas. Pero aquí está la verdadera pregunta. —Tomó una profunda inspiración y la dejó salir lentamente—. ¿Deseas alejarte de esto y de lo que sea que vino de ninguna parte y nos golpeó a ambos?

Pensó que tendría un ataque al corazón esperando que ella le respondiera.

—No —dijo al fin—. No lo deseo.

Él se relajó.

—Bueno. Entonces, ¿qué hay de cortar esa tarta de chocolate de allí? Si te hace sentir mejor podemos jugar a las "Veinte Preguntas" mientras comemos.

Con piernas no muy estables,Hemione colocó todo sobre una bandeja y lo llevó a la cama. Cuando quitó el plástico que cubría la tarta, Draco tomó la punta del cuchillo y talló "Draco y Hermione" en el glaseado. Hermione le observó sentarse con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella en la cama deshecha. Estaba medio temerosa, medio esperanzada.

—La mayoría de la gente no consigue una intimidad en el curso de una vida como la que hicimos nosotros en una noche. —Su voz fue lenta y baja—. Danos una oportunidad, Hermione. ¿Okey? Te lo dije antes. No voy a hacerte daño.

Ella se tragó todas sus objeciones y sonrió.

—Está bien. Veamos que sucede cuando la nieve pare y salga el sol.

Comieron la tarta y bebieron más vino y hablaron sobre ellos mismos, justo como Draco había dicho que harían. Después se acurrucaron de nuevo y durmieron hasta que el sol, brillando en la ventana, los despertó.

Hermione batía huevos y untaba mantequilla en tostadas mientras Draco tomaba una ducha. Moviéndose automáticamente mientras lo preparaba, llevaba a cabo una conversación consigo misma.

_No seas imbécil, Hermione. Él solo está soltándote el rollo._

_No, no, no lo hace. Puedo decirlo. Quiso saber todo sobre mí._

_Sí, eso es lo que te has dicho todas las otras veces._

_Esta vez es diferente. Y aunque no lo sea, no quiero alejarme en ningún caso._

_Idiota. _

—¿Pensando todavía?

No lo había escuchado salir del cuarto de baño y el meloso sonido de su voz la inundó como un sirope.

—No, he renunciado a ello. Me mete en demasiados problemas.

—Bien. —Se paró junto a ella con las manos sobre sus hombros y le dio uno de esos besos que la hacían querer tumbarse y abrir las piernas para él inmediatamente—. Yo pensaré por los dos.

—Parece que la nieve ha parado. Alguien nos sacará pronto. Supongo que estarás contento de salir de aquí.

Draco tomó el cuenco de sus manos y la hizo levantar la cabeza, forzándola a mirarle.

—Me alegrará salir de aquí si tú vienes conmigo. Si no, me quedaré hasta que estés preparada para salir.

—Pero.

—No más peros, Hermione. Tanto como hablamos la última noche sabemos más uno del otro que cualquier persona aprende en el curso de una vida. Te dije que puedo ir donde quiera ahora. Puedo empezar un nuevo negocio en cualquier parte. Puedo ir a la ciudad contigo o podemos probar en algún sitio nuevo para ambos. Pero no me iré de tu vida y me niego a dejar que te alejes de mí.

—Oh, Draco, ¿qué pasará si regresamos al mundo real y decides…?

Tocó sus labios con sus dedos.

—Ssh. No va a pasar. Esto es para siempre. Me quedé varado aquí por alguna razón y ahora sé cuál es. Esto es real, azúcar. Lo sé y lo sabes. —Tomó su mano—. Ven a la cama. Tengo un regalo para ti.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

—Parte de él lo tenía y parte lo tomé prestado de tus… cosas… pero la decoración la encontré en tu baño.

Le quitó la bata y la colocó al borde la cama, las piernas separadas. Después dio un tirón a la toalla que había envuelto alrededor de sí mismo y apuntó. Su polla estaba totalmente despierta, enorme y palpitando, y él había enrollado un condón blanco sobre ella, uno recubierto de pequeños bultitos.

Hermione lo vio y rompió a reír. Había cogido su lápiz de labios rojo y pintado una línea recta hacia la cabeza, con pequeñas líneas indicando el borde de una flecha.

—La flecha de Cupido. —Él sonrió—. Ábrete, Hermione. Va directa a tu corazón.

Ella abrió los labios de su coño con sus dedos y Draco se hundió dentro, sonriendo con tanta intensidad que ella pensó que su cara se rajaría. Entonces vio que su mandíbula se apretaba y las líneas de tensión profundizaban en su cara mientras golpeaba más y más duro.

Hermione cruzó los tobillos detrás de él y empujó hacia arriba, hacia él, moviéndose al ritmo de sus golpes. Sus ojos se trabaron juntos mientras él la llevaba muy cerca de la espiral. Y justo cuando llegaron a un demoledor clímax, él gritó, —Feliz Día de San Valentín, Hermione.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín —ella susurró cuando pudo volver a hablar de nuevo—. Gracias, Cupido, por el mejor regalo de todos.


End file.
